Ipod shuffle challenge
by clacecarstairs
Summary: ipod shuffle challenge When The Darkness Comes I only did the first 2:08 of it though. Enjoy :)


Ipod Shuffle challenge

Song: When The Darkness Comes by Colbie Calliat

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec are in the storage room. About to kill a demon lurking around the Pandemonium.

_Underneath the echoes, buried in the shadows. _

"Stop!" Jace turns and sees the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. "You can't do this!" _How can she see us?_ He thinks. She has stunning green eyes that make him want to know more about her. Where did she come from? Why can she see them? Is she a Shadowhunter?

_There you were, drawn into your mystery, I was just beginning to see your ghost._

The Shadowhunters ran out after that. "Jace aren't you listening?!" Isabelle asks him. She's getting impatient. "Or are you thinking about the mundane? Jace she's just a mundie and since when do you care about a girl anyway?" That was the thing. Jace Wayland didn't care about mundie girls. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.

_But you must know I'll be here waiting hoping praying that, the sky will guide you home._

Isabelle told Hodge about the mundie girl. For someone who says she didn't matter. She sure cared a lot. Hodge sent Isabelle to go get her. "No!" Jace said. He wanted to be the one to bring her back. "Jace, it might make her feel more comfortable if a girl came and brought her back. It is New York." Hodge said. "I think the mundie would feel more comfortable being brought back here by someone stunningly attractive like myself." Isabelle snorted. "And I'm not attractive?" She asked. "Not stunningly like me, no." So Jace was sent to get the mundie. It was to easy to find her. She was at a coffee shop with another mundane. He listened in on their amusing conversation. "-ask her out." The girl from the club said. Her friend turned red. "It wouldn't be fair to her if I did. Want something to drink?" He asked. Jace was holding back laughter. "Yes. Coffee. Black. Like my soul." The girl laughed.

_When your feeling lost don't leave my love. Hidden in the sun._

Jace could tell Clary was totally lost, she lost her home, her mother, and the only father she had ever known. Her friend known as Simon had been staying at the Institute with them. And Jace was falling harder for Clary with each passing minute. And Simon had let it slip that it was Clary's birthday today. He brought Clary up to the greenhouse and took out a knife to cut up the apples he brought with him. They talked for a while until Hugo squawked signaling that Hodge would soon be in the greenhouse. Jace inwardly sighed. They began to clean up and just when they both stood up Clary stumbled. He grabbed her by the waist and the next thing he knew his lips were on hers.

_For when the darkness comes._

The last thing he heard was Clary yelling at Hodge. He didn't know about what. And he couldn't see anything either. He just wanted to help Clary and calm her down. Then he went fully unconscious. The next time he woke he was staring into the cruel eyes of Valentine Morgenstern. "Good, I see your awake." was all he said.

_Now the door is open the world I knew is broken with no return._

The words kept echoing in his head. Valentine Morgenstern was his father. He was a Morgenstern. Clary was a Morgenstern. Clary was his sister. He felt his entire soul crumble. There was no going back he was sure of it. Clarissa Morgenstern was the only girl he would ever love. These were the thoughts going through his head as he stared at his father through the portal. He could go back to Idris, where he belonged. Or he could stay with his sister. The love of his life.

_Now my heart is not scared just knowing that your out there._

Now he knew to love is to destroy. He had been destroyed, and so had Clary. At least he knew she couldn't leave. In some way she would be there.

_Watching me. So believe I'll be here waiting hoping praying_

Maryse had given Jace the job of training Clary. She watched him as he delivered the death blow to a dummy with his seraph blade. "Try it." He said. He was trying not to let emotion show. As she did what she was told perfectly _miracle_ Jace thought. He was praying to Raziel that they weren't brother and sister.


End file.
